


Zuhause, für immer und mich

by Sunche



Category: Tatort
Genre: Actual parents names can vary…because we literally do not know them, Bad Parenting, Christmas, Die Hölzers sind einfach Almans ich kann auch nichts dafür, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loving Parents, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Change, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, actually graphic depictions of nostalgia, actually this fic is just how i want Leo's parents to be like bc he deserves it, festive feelings, good thing we don't know anything about them, i don't know how time works, no beta we die like Erik Hofer, or well…as slow as possible, there is a dog, yes there is every trope you can think of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunche/pseuds/Sunche
Summary: Leo fährt über Weihnachten nach Hause. Adam kommt mit.Oder: Meine Eltern lieben dich so sehr, dass du halt jetzt mit uns Weihnachten feiern musst. Sorry. Hope this doesn't awaken anything in me.(Hint: yeah it does)Oder: Extreme Escapism-Fantasien, in denen manche Eltern rundum toll sind, Weihnachten genauso ist, wie man es haben will, und Arschlochvätern endlich mal eins ausgewischt wird.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 37
Kudos: 65





	1. Zuhause

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin die Letzte, die gedacht hätte, dass ich mal eine AnnenMayKantereit-Zeile als Fic-Titel benutze, aber here we are …
> 
> *slaps fic* this bad boy can fit so many tropes
> 
> Warnung: ich hab seit hundert Jahren nichts mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben und hab kein Extra-Beta also verzeiht mir bitte alle Fehler, die ihr findet <3
> 
> Achja: ich hab außerdem eine Spotify-Playlist für die Boys™, die komplett auf Deutsch ist und freue mich auch über noch mehr Songtipps, die zu den beiden passen.  
> -> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ifDFIyRSc0A2WU4HjyJer  
> (Mein härtester WTF-Moment übrigens, als ich zum ersten Mal "Platz am Fenster" von Betterov gehört hab, weil das einfach wie die Faust aufs Auge zu dem Pairing passt. Also wärmste Empfehlung!)

**1**

L E O

Pia stand in der Tür zum Büro, in der Hand ein Blatt DIN A4-Papier.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen Streichhölzer ziehen“, sagte sie, komplett ohne Kontext.

Adam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Leo lächelte sie an.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Was brennt dir auf der Seele?“, fragte er.

Sie trat in den Raum und wedelte mit dem Papier. „Esther, Schürk und ich wollen alle an Heiligabend arbeiten.“ Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Aber du weißt ja–“

„–der Gehrmann ist so besessen davon, dass wir die Weihnachtstage freimachen.“

Leo hatte in den letzten Jahren schon öfter Diskussionen gehört, in denen ihr Vorgesetzter ihnen weismachen wollte, dass es das wichtigste Familienfest des Jahres sei. Auch Leos alter Partner war ein Kandidat gewesen, der gerne an Heiligabend ins Büro gekommen war, oder sogar die Weihnachtsfeste anderer Leute mit seinen Ermittlungen gestört hatte. Und jetzt wollte Adam sich auch noch mit Pia und Esther streiten, wer die Feiertage sausen ließ?

„Dein Ernst?“ Leo sah zu Adam herüber. Der sah ihn nur ruhig an und sagte, mal wieder, gar nichts.

Pia seufzte. „Meine Kollegen an den Feiertagen zu sehen, ist das Highlight meines Jahres.“

„Weil du es so liebst, andere leiden zu sehen?“

„Genau, deshalb bin ich auch jedes Jahr zuuu traurig, dass ich dich nicht zu sehen kriege.“

Leo lachte. Er selber würde wirklich leiden, wenn er Heiligabend nicht frei bekäme. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen seiner Freunde und Kollegen liebte er es, an Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern zu sein, seine kleine Schwester zu nerven und einfach mal zwei Tage gar nichts zu machen.

„Adam“, sagte Leo. „Du willst wirklich nicht hier sein, wenn die beiden hier das Kommissariat auseinandernehmen.“

„Ich hab seit zehn Jahren kein Weihnachten mehr gefeiert“, antwortete Adam. „Ich werde nicht jetzt plötzlich damit anfangen.“ Sein Ton erlaubte keine weitere Diskussion. Zumindest für Pia, die das Gesicht verzog.

„Okay, also die Streichhölzer.“ Sie marschierte aus dem Büro und ließ die Tür zuknallen. Nicht unbedingt mit Absicht, das Knallen hatte die Tür einfach so an sich.

Leo stand auf und durchquerte den Raum, bis er vor Adams Schreibtisch stand.

„Zehn Jahre, hm?“

„Die ersten paar Jahre haben haben sie mich noch keine Feiertage arbeiten lassen, egal wie oft ich gesagt hab, dass ich keine Familie hab.“ Adam ließ einen Kugelschreiber zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger pendeln und sah Leo nicht an.

„Und … Freunde?“

Adam atmete kurz aus, der Anflug eines verächtlichen Lachens.

„Wenn du mal menschliche Abgründe sehen willst, auch bei deinen Freunden, verbring’ doch mal Heiligabend in irgendeinem Berliner Club. Völlig egal, in welchem. Hab ich genau einmal ausgehalten.“

„Du hattest keine Freunde oder Freundinnen, die sich nicht abgeschossen haben?“

Adam starrte ein paar lange Sekunden auf seinen Kugelschreiber, dann sah er auf zu Leo. „Alle anderen waren bei ihren Familien.“

Er sah heute besonders müde aus. Die Augenringe, mit denen er Leo das erste mal im Herbst begegnet war, hatten sich zwar langsam, aber sicher verflüchtigt. Erst Wochen, nachdem sein Vater wieder aufgewacht war, natürlich. Bis Mitte November war er ein mehr oder weniger auf Autopilot arbeitendes Wrack gewesen. Seit zwei Wochen ging es aber bergauf. Vielleicht, weil er realisiert hatte, dass sein Vater etwas Unverzeihliches getan hatte und ziemlich dafür bestraft worden war. Vielleicht, weil sein Vater seit seinem Aufwachen kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Vielleicht, weil Adam damit leben konnte, dass er jetzt vor nichts mehr davonlaufen konnte.  
Er hatte oft mit Leo darüber geredet. Beim ersten Mal war es noch extrem ungewohnt gewesen. Adam war noch nie ein Typ vieler Worte gewesen – aber in Nachtschichten, aufgeputscht durch zu viel Kaffee und gleichzeitig überwältigt von der Müdigkeit, hatte er sich geöffnet. Hatte erzählt von seiner überstürzten Flucht mit nur einer Tasche und all seinem Ersparten, in den nächsten Zug, der ihn aus dem Land brachte. Erstmal nur über die Grenze nach Frankreich, aber bald weiter in die Welt. Leo hatte ihm im Gegenzug geschildert, was hier abgegangen war. Wie alle außer Adams Mutter sich zunächst sicher gewesen waren, er sei tot. Irgendwann hatte die Meinung der meisten umgeschlagen, es handele sich um eine allgemeine Flucht vor seinem alten Leben. Jeder hatte sich an den kaputten, ein bisschen gefährlichen Adam Schürk erinnert, mit dem sich niemand anlegen wollte. Nicht, nachdem sich auf dem Schulhof rumgesprochen hatte, wie er Alex’ Arm umgedreht hatte, als sei es nichts.  
Adam war bei diesem ersten Mal sehr still geworden, als aus dem ebenfalls komplett übermüdeten Leo rausgeflossen war, was er die letzten Jahre mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Aber es half. In den darauffolgenden Wochen redeten sie immer öfter darüber, offener, leichter. Und oft betonte Adam, dass er seinem Vater trotzdem gerne noch eins reinwürgen wollte, in welcher Form auch immer. Immerhin glaubte er immer noch, er hätte sich nie genug gegen ihn gewehrt.

Adam schien besser zu schlafen, die Augenringe gingen als der Winter kam, und manchmal trug er sogar Pullover mit normalem Kragen. Es wurde.

Jetzt starrten sie sich an und Leo wurde klar, warum Adam auch dieses Jahr nicht Weihnachten feiern wollte. Nicht nur seine Mutter würde zuhause sein, sondern auch sein Vater. Er schluckte. Und dann kam ihm eine andere, vielleicht ein bisschen zu abgedroschene, Idee.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Adams Schreibtisch.

„Ich fürchte, Esther und Pia haben vielleicht keine besseren Argumente als du, diese Schicht zu kriegen, aber ich traue ihnen auch zu, die Streichhölzer zu manipulieren. Und damit du dich nicht blamierst, habe ich einen … Vorschlag für dich.“

Adams Blick durchbohrte ihn weiter. Darin war er schon immer gut gewesen.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Weißt du, was meine Mutter gesagt hat, als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass du wieder in der Stadt bist?“ Leo wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Sie hat fast geheult. Sie war so glücklich. Meine Eltern haben dich immer geliebt, Adam. Weißt du, was los wäre, wenn ich denen erzähle, dass du an Heiligabend arbeitest, oder noch schlimmer, _alleine_ in deiner Wohnung sitzt?“

„Erpresst du mich gerade?“ Adam hob eine Augenbraue, und er wirkte ein bisschen entsetzt und ein bisschen belustigt.

Leo stutzte. Naja, Erpressung …

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen. Vielleicht Bestechung mit einem warmen, willkommenen Haus, was du lange nicht mehr von innen gesehen hast, den Kochkünsten meiner Mama, Papas selbstgemachten Limoncello, von dem ich jetzt nichts mehr ins Baumhaus schmuggeln muss, weil wir ihn offiziell trinken dürfen …“ Leo zuckte die Schultern. „Okay, und ein bisschen Mitleidsmasche. Meine Mutter wäre _un-tröst-lich_.“

Adam lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Nur deine Mutter?“

Leo lächelte sein zuckersüßestes Lächeln. „Ich natürlich auch. Bitte, Adam … es wird so langweilig manchmal. Du hast dieses Jahr schon so viele Sachen anders gemacht, warum nicht auch diese?“ Er zögerte. „Das bist du mir schuldig“, fügte er dann hinzu. Ohne Lächeln.

Adam sah ihn lange an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, aber mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Bedank dich bei deiner Mutter, dass ich ihr nichts abschlagen kann. Und vielleicht hab ich auch ein bisschen zu viel Bock auf den Limoncello. Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein.“

„Ist das ein Ja?“ Eventuell war Leo ein bisschen zu aufgeregt.

Adam rollte mit den Augen. „Ja. Wenn du dann aufhörst, jedes Argument mit ‚das bist du mir schuldig’ zu beenden. Zum tausendsten Mal!“

Leo konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Argument in den letzten Monaten ein bisschen zu oft gebracht. Mittlerweile hatte es alle Schärfe verloren und war mehr ein Insider geworden. Und es hatte trotzdem immer geklappt.

„Ich verspreche, ab heute damit aufzuhören“, sagte Leo. „Darfst mich gerne daran erinnern, falls ich es vergessen sollte. Und jetzt gehe ich zu Pia und sage ihr, dass sie keine Streichhölzer holen muss.“

Wie zu erwarten war, war Leos Mutter mehr als happy darüber, dass Adam an Heiligabend zu ihnen kam. Sie machte wie immer viel zu viele Pläne, fragte, ob er über Nacht bleiben wollte, ob er vegan war, Unverträglichkeiten hatte, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünschte, und Leo hatte nicht auf alles davon eine Antwort. Er hatte nicht mal angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, ob er Adam irgendwas zu Weihnachten schenken sollte … oder wollte. Für Leo persönlich war Adams Rückkehr schon Geschenk genug. Nicht, dass er ihm das jemals so sagen würde.

In den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde das Thema nicht groß in den Raum geworfen. Pia und Esther freuten sich ‘nen Ast ab, dass sie Heiligabend nicht mit Adam verbringen mussten, was Leo null verstehen konnte. Für ihn war es genau das Gegenteil.

Am 24. fuhr Leo um die Mittagszeit bei Adam vor. Dieser stand bereits auf dem Fußweg, war in sein Handy vertieft und hatte nichts dabei außer eine Kiste Wein, die zu seinen Füßen stand. Er sah aus, als ob er schon eine Weile dastand, seine Finger und seine Nasenspitze waren etwas gerötet und er hatte einen Schal mehrmals um den Hals geschlungen, sodass sein halbes Gesicht darin verborgen lag. Leo fuhr rechts ran und warf einen Blick auf das Display im Armaturenbrett – 2 Grad. Fast ungewöhnlich kalt für die Jahreszeit, zumindest im Hinblick auf die Entwicklung der letzten Jahre. Ob es vielleicht sogar noch schneien würde, wenigstens nachts?

Leo wartete, während Adam den Wein im Kofferraum verstaute und sich dann zu ihm nach vorne gesellte.

„Hey.“

„Hey. Hast du schon lange gewartet?“

„Höchstens fünf Minuten. Aber in der Kälte fühlt es sich an wie 50 …“ Adam schauderte und drehte die Heizung ein bisschen weiter auf, während Leo sich wieder in den Verkehr einfädelte.

Die Fahrt zum Familienhaus der Hölzers dauerte circa 20 Minuten, und sie wohnten ziemlich weit draußen. Kaum ein Ort, selbst am Stadtrand, war mit dem Auto mehr als eine halbe Stunde entfernt. In den letzten paar Monaten – nachdem die erste Anspannung, nur zu zweit im Auto zu sitzen und nicht über unausgesprochene Dinge zu reden, abgeklungen war – hatte Adam angefangen, sich die Musikauswahl unter den Nagel zu reißen. Es war eine Autofahr-Playlist mit weit über 20 Minuten Spielzeit entstanden, die stetig um neue (und nicht immer besonders gute) Songs wuchs. Auch heute griff sich Adam das Aux-Kabel und stellte die Liste auf Shuffle. Als die ersten Töne eines Joy Division-Songs erklangen, lehnte er sich zurück.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ein angenehmes Zusammen-Schweigen, hingen ihren Gedanken und der Musik nach und Leo fuhr aus der Innenstadt raus.

„Ganz schön was los bei dir im Kofferraum“, bemerkte Adam nach ein paar Minuten. „Warten bei euch zuhause noch 20 andere Leute auf Geschenke?“

Leo lachte. „Ich leihe mir dauernd Kram bei meinen Eltern und bringe ihn dann nicht zurück, also hab ich jetzt mal alles reingeworfen, was sich so angesammelt hat bei mir zuhause. Einiges ist auch für Caro. Die eine Tasche ist nur Übernachtungskram. Kommt ganz schön was zusammen.“

„Und der große Sack Hundefutter?“

„Für P— _warte_.“ Leo hielt inne. „Oh Gott, du kennst Pepper noch gar nicht.“

Adam starrte ihn an. „Ihr habt einen Hund??“

„Den liebsten, trägsten und zahnlosesten Hund der Welt. Deshalb Spezialfutter. Davon sollte ich was mitbringen.“ Leo schaute kurz zu ihm rüber. „Du wirst sie lieben, versprochen.“

Leo sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatten sie die Auffahrt zugeparkt und waren ins Hölzer'sche Einfamilienhaus eingetreten, schlurfte ihnen ein kleiner Malteser entgegen und strich neugierig um Adams Beine. Der ungefährlichste Hund der Welt schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und Adam schaute genauso zurück. Dann hockte er sich hin und strich Pepper über den Kopf, was sie vollends genoss. Und damit hatte es sich. Sie wich ihm kaum noch von der Seite.

Leos Mutter und Schwester waren zuhause, als sie reinkamen und begrüßten die beiden überschwänglich. Caro trug einen grässlichen Wollpullover, auf dem ein trauriges Rentier mit echten Glöckchen auf dem Geweih prangte. Darunter stand ‚Single Bells’. Sie klingelte ein bisschen, als sie Leo um den Hals fiel.

„Der ist echt richtig hässlich“, sagte Leo zur Begrüßung und Caro grinste über beide Ohren.

„Ich weiß!!“ Sie sah stolz an sich herunter. „Er ist perfekt.“

Dann wandte sie sich an Adam und umarmte auch ihn wie selbstverständlich.

„Cool, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeikommst“, sagte sie und schaute zwischen Adam und Leo hin und her. „Leo war immer nicht so redselig, was deine Abwesenheit anging. Erzähl später mal.“

Leo rollte mit den Augen. Ja, dauernd hatten alle Fragen gestellt, aber er wollte auch nicht einfach Details aus Adams Leben erzählen, die er selber erst mühselig nach längerer Zeit im Vertrauen erfahren hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er Adam doch nicht mitbringen sollen, wenn Caro sich so benahm. Obwohl … vielleicht konnte Leo aber auch ein bisschen darauf herumreiten, dass Caro mit 12 mal ein bisschen in Adam verknallt gewesen war. Sie hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber Leo und seine Eltern hatten es trotzdem sofort gemerkt. Das Thema war natürlich lange nicht mehr aufgekommen, und es waren auch sicher keine ernstzunehmenden Gefühle im Spiel gewesen, aber wenn Leo nicht jetzt seine kleine Schwester damit aufziehen konnte, wann dann?

A D A M

Leos Vater kam später dazu, da er noch den halben Tag hatte arbeiten müssen. Adams Weingeschenk kam extrem gut bei Leos Eltern an. Eventuell hatte Leo Adam gesteckt, welchen Wein sie gerne, aber nur zu besonderen Anlässen, tranken – aber das mussten seine Eltern ja nicht wissen.

Es wurde zu Ende dekoriert, mit dem Hund rausgegangen, gewitzelt, gegessen, Kaffee getrunken, gekocht und beschert. Adam merkte, wie es ihn gleichzeitig sehr glücklich und sehr traurig machte. Teil dieser Familie zu sein, wenn auch nur für einen Tag, war ein bisschen wie früher, als er einige Nachmittage hier verbracht hatte. Um seinem eigenen Elternhaus zu entkommen. Um ein winziges bisschen abzuschalten. Um sich für ein paar Stunden einzubilden, dass Väter ihre Söhne doch lieben konnten. Frank Hölzer hatte ihn immer völlig normal behandelt – nicht unbedingt wie seinen eigenen Sohn, aber einfach wie jeden anderen Teenager auch. Er hatte die Zeit bei den Hölzers in den ersten Jahren seiner Abwesenheit sehr vermisst und oft an Leo, seine Familie und dieses Haus gedacht. Das war in den Jahren danach zurückgegangen. Nicht komplett natürlich. Aber er hatte dieses Stück Heimweh erfolgreich unterdrückt.

Jetzt spürte er diese Gefühle mit aller Kraft zurückkommen. Nostalgie mit einem kleinen Stich. Adam konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, das alles nochmal zu durchleben. Nochmal abzuhauen und alle hier hinter sich zu lassen.

Leo und seine Mutter waren in der Küche mit dem Abendessen zugange und Caro und Pepper guckten _Die Feuerzangenbowle_ , als Frank Adam auf eine Zigarette auf die Terrasse einlud. Es war dunkel und auf Minustemperaturen gefallen, der Kirschbaum im Garten war mit bunten Lichterketten geschmückt und Adams Atem vermischte sich mit dem Rauch, der zumindest die Luft vor seinem Gesicht ein bisschen erwärmte. Seine Füße steckten in Franks knallgrünem Zweitpaar Crocs.

Frank führte Smalltalk, etwas, was Adam in Berlin hatte lernen müssen und sogar mittlerweile manchmal ganz gut hinbekam. Zumindest, wenn ihm etwas daran lag, dass ihn die andere Person mochte. Oder bei Ermittlungen. In diesem Fall war es ersteres. Frank erzählte ein bisschen von der Arbeit, Adam erzählte ein bisschen von seinem und Leos letzten Fall, sie kamen unweigerlich irgendwann auf Adams Eltern zu sprechen – schließlich hatten sie ihren Sohn seit 15 Jahren nicht gesehen. Aber es hatte sich wohl herumgesprochen, dass sein Vater im Koma gelegen hatte.

„Und dein Vater ist vor ein paar Monaten wieder aufgewacht, stimmt’s?“

Also war auch das nicht an ihm vorbeigegangen. Adam wollte es sich nicht verscherzen, deshalb ging er höflich, aber knapp darauf ein.

„Ja. Im Oktober.“ Er zog lang an seiner Zigarette, um etwas zu tun zu haben.

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt? Was für ein schlimmer Unfall damals …“ Frank sah in den Garten hinaus. Adam war dankbar, dass er ihn nicht direkt ansah.

„Er ist zuhause“, sagte Adam, während er den Rauch ausblies.

Frank sah ihn nun doch an und musterte ihn einen Moment zu lange, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Er war nicht …“ Er hielt inne.

Nicht was?

„Weißt du“, fing Frank den Satz nochmal anders an, „Bettina und ich haben dich wirklich gerne hier gehabt. Und … auch nicht so gerne gehen lassen. Nach Hause, meine ich. Zu ihm.“

Adam starrte ihn an. Er hatte sich schon manchmal gefragt, wieviel andere von seinem Leben zuhause damals mitbekommen hatten. Sie waren nicht Nachbarn gewesen oder so. Adams Elternhaus war fast im Wald, und das aus guten Gründen.

„Wir hätten uns mehr einmischen sollen“, sagte Frank, und nickte, als müsste er sich nochmal selbst bekräftigen. Er sah aus, als wollte er noch mehr dazu sagen, aber letztendlich lächelte er nur. „Bin froh, dass du trotzdem wieder hier bist.“

Adam wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Dass Leos Eltern auch nur ein bisschen von dem ahnten, was vorgefallen war, machte sie nicht unbedingt zu besseren Menschen. Aber nicht alle mischten sich in Angelegenheiten anderer ein und schlugen fremden Arschlochvätern ins Gesicht wie er selbst.

„Ja … ich auch,“ sagte Adam, weil er zwar Smalltalk konnte, aber Deeptalk nicht. Außer mit Leo.

Leo, der in diesem Moment die Terrassentür aufriss, und fragte: „Papa, wo hast du die Friteuse hingeräumt? War die nicht immer im Keller?“

„Äh … ja. Aber im neuen Schrank jetzt“, antwortete Frank und warf seine Zigarette in den Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch. „Ich geh’ sie holen.“

Er klopfte Adam auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm kurz zu, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

Leo bemerkte die Stimmung nicht, sondern schauderte.

„Ihr seid doch verrückt, länger als fünf Minuten hier in der Kälte rumzustehen.“ Er sagte es mit einem Lächeln, was breiter wurde, als er Adams Zigarette sah, an der sich bedrohlich viel Asche gesammelt hatte. Adam drückte sie aus.

„Nettes Schuhwerk“, grinste Leo in Hinblick auf die Crocs seines Vaters, die Adam bestimmt zwei Größen zu klein waren.

„Nette Schürze“, gab Adam zurück und begab sich auch zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Hände waren echt abgefroren.

Leo trug eine kitschige Küchenschürze in den Farben der italienischen Flagge, die mit verschiedenen Pastasorten und ihren zugehörigen Namen bedruckt war, über seinem neuen, ebenfalls hässlichen, Weihnachtspullover, den er vor ein paar Stunden ausgepackt hatte – ein liebevolles Geschenk von seiner kleinen Schwester. Er warf sich in eine Pose.

Caro pfiff ihm hinterher, als er zurück in die Küche verschwand. Dann winkte sie Adam heran.

„Pepper will mit dir kuscheln, sie hat eben schon die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster gestarrt.“

Pepper sprang auf und lief sofort zu Adam rüber, sah ihn mit großen Augen an und legte den Kopf schief. Okay, er war offiziell verliebt.

„Du hättest sie mal als Welpe erleben müssen“, schwärmte Caro, als Adam sich auf dem Sofa niederließ und die Hündin sofort an diesem hochsprang.

„Sie schafft es nicht mehr alleine aufs Sofa“, sagte Caro. „Du musst sie hochheben.“

Adam tat das zu gerne und zum Dank bettete Pepper ihren Kopf sofort in seinen Schoß für ein paar Krauleinheiten.

„Oh, ich bereue es jetzt schon, sie erst jetzt kennenzulernen“, sagte er mit einem liebevollen Blick in die Hundeaugen. „Wäre sonst bestimmt hier geblieben.“

So ganz ernst war das nicht gemeint, aber Caro wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Dachte du magst keine Hunde.“

Adam seufzte. Sie hatte recht, aber Pepper war weniger ein Hund als ein Allround-Erlebnis.

„Das zählt nicht“, murmelte er und drückte seine Wange in das weiche Fell.

Leos Mutter hatte ein bisschen mit der Menge an Essen übertrieben – wenn man zum ersten Mal Weihnachtsessen für fünf statt vier Personen machte, konnte das schon mal vorkommen. Leo versprach, etwas davon am nächsten Tag mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Was war Weihnachten denn, wenn nicht Reste gegessen wurden?

Es floss Adams Rotwein und Franks selbstgemachter Limoncello, der immer noch genauso schmeckte, wie Adam ihn in Erinnerung hatte – ohne die Aufregung, etwas Verbotenes im Dunkeln des Baumhauses anzustellen, war er sogar noch besser. Es gab Eis zum Nachtisch und sie saßen gefühlt Stunden am Esstisch, erzählten, lachten, updateten sich über alles, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, Adam erzählte von seinen Auslandsabenteuern, Caro erzählte von Frankfurt, wo sie jetzt wohnte. Es war warm und hell und manchmal blieb Adams Blick an Leo hängen – wenn er lachte, mit leuchtenden Augen und vom Wein geröteten Wangen, dann war es fast wieder, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als hätten sie kein Trauma zusammen durchlebt, als hätten sie nicht wochenlang gebraucht, das 15 Jahre dicke Eis zu brechen. Dann saß Leo wieder mit ihm im Baumhaus, las mit verstellten Stimmen Peanuts-Comics vor, trank viel zu süßes Red Bull obwohl er es ekelhaft fand, teilte die Ohrstöpsel seines ersten MP3-Players mit Adam, ließ Adam alles mit Lakritz in der Colorado-Tüte übrig und sah ihn an, als wäre er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt. Adam hatte sich immer gefragt, warum Leo sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab, und er hatte es bis heute nicht rausgefunden. Und als Leo über den Esstisch zurückschaute, wandte er den Blick ab.

Nach dem Essen ging Leos Vater eine Runde mit dem Hund raus, während Leo und Caro den Tisch ab- und die Küche aufräumten. Adam öffnete mit Bettina eine weitere Flasche Rotwein auf dem Sofa und ließ sich Fotos von irgendwelchen Kleinkindern aus der erweiterten Familie zeigen, die sie heute in der Familien-WhatsApp-Gruppe zugeschickt bekommen hatte. Er kannte keines davon und konnte ebensowenig damit anfangen, aber sagte aus Höflichkeit manchmal „Ohh, süß“.

Nach gerade einmal zehn Minuten ging die Haustür schon wieder auf und Frank und Pepper kamen herein. Während Pepper unverzüglich auf das Sofa zuhielt, warf Frank sich in einen Sessel.

„Unmöglich, überhaupt nur die Straße runterzugehen“, sagte er. „Alles total glatt.“ Er zückte sein Handy und rief die Wetter-App auf. Selbst vom Sofa aus konnte Adam ein großes Warndreieck auf dem Bildschirm sehen.

„Ja, Glatteis …“, murmelte er. „Voraussichtlich noch die ganze Nacht, mindestens. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch so kalt wird hier.“

„Schatz, müssten wir dann nicht streuen?“, fragte Bettina mit einem besorgten Blick durch die Terrassentür in den Garten.

„Uff, jetzt noch? Ich hab nicht mal Streusalz, glaube ich …“

Leo und Caro kamen aus der Küche und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Ihr seid ja früh wieder da“, bemerkte Caro, hob Pepper hoch und trug sie zum anderen Sessel herüber, wo sie es sich mit ihr bequem machte. Leo platzierte sich neben Adam aufs Sofa und schenkte allen Wein ein, die noch keinen hatten.

„Wir haben Glatteis. Konnte gerade mal bis zu den Maibachers runter mit ihr“, erklärte Frank mit einer vagen Handbewegung in Peppers Richtung. „Hat niemand mitbekommen von uns, oder? Naja, müsste jetzt eigentlich streuen, aber ich hab gar nichts mehr, glaube ich. Und … nicht in diesem Zustand!“ Er lachte.

„So spät noch streuen?“ Leo sah auf die Uhr. „Kommt doch eh niemand hier vorbei. Sollte man hoffen.“

Sie waren wirklich am Stadtrand. Aber Adam fiel was ein.

„Naja“, sagte er. „Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht so lange bleiben. Ich kann ja ein Taxi nehmen–“

Er konnte den Satz nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, da ihm gleich drei Stimmen das Wort abschnitten.

„Quatsch, du bleibst hier!“

„Aber der arme Taxifahrer–“

„Ich fahr’ dich rum–“

„Du hast getrunken!“

„Du auch!“

„Ruhe jetzt!“ Caro schaltete sich als Letzte ein. „Keiner von uns fährt heute noch. Und auch kein Taxifahrer. Adam, hast du wirklich Bock heute Abend noch in einen Unfall verwickelt zu werden? Bleib einfach hier.“

Adam sah in die Runde. „Das ist wirklich nett, aber ich muss morg–“

„–du hast morgen frei, versuch’s gar nicht erst“, schnitt Leo ihm das Wort ab.

Er hatte recht, und Adam hatte eigentlich auch gar keine Pläne, aber er wollte wirklich keine Umstände bereiten. Leider war das Unfall-Argument wirklich gut. Er wollte kein Leben eines Taxifahrers auf dem Gewissen haben, und niemand von ihnen sollte jetzt noch fahren.

„Du kannst im Arbeitszimmer schlafen“, schlug Bettina vor und strich ihm über den Arm. „Aber bitte bleib, Adam.“

Und wenn Adam nicht sowieso schon fast weichgeklopft gewesen wäre, hätte er spätestens in dem Moment, wo Pepper von Caros Schoß sprang und sich auf seine Füße setzte, nachgegeben. Niemand in diesem Haushalt wollte ihn gehen lassen.

Er sah zu Leo herüber, der ihn breit angrinste. „Hast wohl keine Wahl, sorry.“

Adam rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so eilig, jemals wieder nach Hause zu gehen.

L E O

Letztendlich ging sein Vater noch noch einmal mit Pepper raus, streute den Bereich vor dem Haus ein bisschen, und so langsam wurden alle müde. Adam bestand darauf, auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen, obwohl Leo ihm anbot, mit im Arbeitszimmer – seinem ehemaligen Jugendzimmer – zu schlafen. Caro hatte ihr altes Zimmer wieder in Beschlag genommen, was seit ihrem Auszug vor Jahren fast nicht verändert worden war. In Leos eigenem alten Zimmer stand nun ein Schlafsofa, was er ausgeklappt hatte, auch wenn er alleine darin schlafen würde. Er nahm gerne jeden Platz, den er kriegen konnte, auch wenn er meistens sowieso zusammengerollt in Embryonalstellung schlief.

Zumindest etwas, was einem Pyjama ähnelte, wollte er Adam anbieten. Manchmal, aber eher selten, blieb Leo spontan über Nacht bei seinen Eltern, weil er keine Lust hatte, nach Hause zu fahren (oder getrunken hatte), und hatte einige alte Klamotten für solche Momente im Haus deponiert.

„Das ist echt nicht nötig“, sagte Adam, der in Unterhemd im Türrahmen stand, die Arme verschränkt, aber er lächelte, als sein Blick durch den Raum schweifte.

„Finde schon“, erwiderte Leo, den Kopf im Schrank, und zog einen Stapel Kleidung heraus. „Immerhin musst du morgen schon einen Walk of Shame nach Hause machen, in deinen Klamotten von heute. Da musst du nicht auch noch in denen schlafen.“

Er inspizierte den Stapel: die meisten Dinge waren aus seinen späten Teenagerjahren: ein Jogginganzug, Fußballshorts, ein Kapuzenpullover, zwei Fußballtrikots. Nicht alles davon würde Adam unbedingt passen, immerhin war er noch ein bisschen größer als Leo. Doch dann sprang ihm ein dunkelgraues T-Shirt ins Auge, was definitiv mal schwarz gewesen war, und er wusste sofort, dass es genau das richtige war. Und Adam wusste es auch.

Das T-Shirt war so sehr ausgewaschen, dass sein Aufdruck fast komplett die Farbe verloren hatte. Am Kragen war ein längerer, von Leos Mutter wieder zusammengenähter, Riss gewesen. Die eine Ärmelnaht war aufgegangen und abgeschnitten worden. Irgendwo unten hatte es ein Brandloch von Leos erster Begegnung mit einer Zigarette. Es war ein XXL. Und Leo hatte aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft er es getragen hatte. Eigentlich immer, wenn es aus der Wäsche gekommen war, war es am nächsten Tag wieder hineingewandert. Es existierten Fotos von fast einem Jahrzehnt an Familienurlauben, auf dem dieses Shirt zu sehen war. Irgendwann war es zu einem Schlafshirt geworden, aber Leo hatte nie aufgehört, es zu tragen. Und dabei war es nur ein T-Shirt gewesen, das sein Vater ihm von einer Dienstreise nach Kanada mitgebracht hatte, als er fast 10 war. Darauf waren in einem Kreis ursprünglich mal die Niagara-Fälle zu sehen gewesen, mittlerweile war der Aufdruck aber unerkennbar. Warum sein Vater einem 10-Jährigen ein XXL-Shirt gekauft hatte, wurde nie aufgeklärt, aber Leo war hineingewachsen mit den Jahren – während es ihm in den 90ern noch fast bis zu den Knien ging, passte es ihm jetzt fast normal – eben gemütlich.

Jetzt zog er es aus dem Stapel und warf es Adam zu, der in den Raum getreten war. Er fing es auf und seine Augen wurden groß, als er realisierte, was er dort in der Hand hielt. Er hielt es gegen das schwache Licht der Nachttischlampe.  
„Wow … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dieses Ding in meinem Leben noch einmal zu sehen kriege“, sagte er. „Das willst du mir anvertrauen?“

„Klar“, sagte Leo. „Außer dir ist ein deutsches Nationaltrikot von Ballack von der, ähh … WM 2002 lieber“, fügte er mit einem Blick auf die übrigen Kleidungsstücke hinzu.

„Äh, nee. Ich frage am besten auch nicht, warum du das noch hast.“ Adam lachte, dann zog er sein Unterhemd aus und warf es neben sich auf das Bett.

Leo sah zwei Sekunden zu lange hin und beschäftigte sich dann umständlich damit, seine Klamotten wieder in den Schrank zu legen. Adam sah _so_ gut aus. Im warmen Licht der Nachttischlampe konnte man zwar nicht viel sehen, aber genug, dass Leo einen Moment in den Schrank starren musste, um mit seinem Gehirn aufzuholen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einfach nicht erwartet, dass Adam, der nichts und niemanden an sich ranließ, sich einfach so vor ihm ausziehen würde.

Leo schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Okay, das war ein Gedankengang für später – wenn er _alleine_ war. … Okay, wow, auch _das_ war ein Gedankengang für später. Er schloss die Schranktür und hoffte inständig, dass Adam wieder angezogen war.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand sein bester Freund vor ihm. Angezogen. Und Leo konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen. Adam stand dort, in dem T-Shirt, in dem Leo aufgewachsen war. In seinem alten Kinderzimmer. Mit vom Umziehen zerzausten Haar. Ein wenig schwankend, wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol und der Müdigkeit. Mit einem Lächeln, das Leo lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte. Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus dem früheren und dem jetzigen Adam. Leo fühlte sich fast wieder wie 15, und gleichzeitig so hingezogen zu Adam wie noch nie. Er griff nach der Kommode neben sich, um sich zu stabilisieren.

Das T-Shirt sah an Adam nicht zu groß aus, sondern genau richtig. Als wäre es _seins_.

„Äh“, machte Leo intelligent. „Äh … ja. Passt doch super. Sieht … sieht gut aus.“ Er nickte noch einmal zur Bekräftigung. Adams Lächeln wurde etwas amüsierter. Oh _Gott_. Leo musste dringend aus dem Raum.

„Danke, dass du mir dieses gute Stück anvertraust“, sagte Adam und kam ihm zuvor, indem er sein Unterhemd vom Bett griff und schon an Leo vorbei war, bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Aus dem Flur zwinkerte er ihm noch einmal zu. „Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht“, murmelte Leo, die Hand noch immer auf der Kommode. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild, welches zusammen mit einigen anderen darauf stand. Es war gerahmt und zeigte Leo, Caro und ihre Mutter auf einer Kirchentreppe sitzend und Eis essend. Leo erinnerte sich, dass es in Rom gewesen sein musste. Leo war auf dem Bild zwölf, trug eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, und jenes T-Shirt, was immer noch viel zu groß war. Er seufzte. Es war eindeutig Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

Leo hielt es ungefähr eine Stunde im Bett aus. Als er nach einer halben Ewigkeit auf die Uhr sah, war es 2:14. Er stöhnte entnervt auf. Wenn er die Augen schloss, fühlte es sich wenigstens nicht an wie eine Achterbahnfahrt – so viel hatte er zum Glück nicht getrunken. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich seltsam ernüchtert nach diesem merkwürdigen Moment. Stattdessen füllte sich sein Kopf mit Erinnerungen an dieses Zimmer, an eine Zeit, als er in dieser selben Ecke im Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte. An Adam gedacht hatte. Wie es ihm gerade ging. Ob er noch lebte. Und an jene Nacht, immer wieder. Auch andere Erinnerungen mischten sich darunter, welche aus den letzten Monaten. Nachtschichten. Autofahrten. Kaffeepausen. Joggingrunden. Filmabende. Feierabendbierchen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er all das schon seit Jahren hätte haben können …

Er setzte sich auf. Der Himmel war seltsam hell. Vermutlich von den Straßenlampen. Leo hustete. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich Wasser ans Bett zu stellen. Vielleicht das Dümmste, was man mit Alkoholpegel vergessen konnte.

Er ging also leise die Treppe herunter. Um in die Küche zu gelangen, musste er am offenen Wohnzimmer vorbei. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war der erleuchtete Weihnachtsbaum. Kurz dachte er, jemand hätte vergessen, die Lichterkette auszuschalten, aber im nächsten Augenblick sah er Adam auf dem Boden davor sitzen. In Boxershorts und Leos T-Shirt. Saß im Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken zu Leo und schien nichts weiter zu tun.

Leo schlich weiter in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, trank es aus, und füllte es nochmal auf. Dann ging er zurück in den Flur. Er konnte gerade eben stehenbleiben, bevor Adam sich umdrehte und ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, hob Leo sein Glas, als wäre das Erklärung genug. Adam griff neben sich und hob ebenfalls ein Glas Wasser. Er grinste. Leo spürte einen Zug im Brustkorb und atmete ihn weg. Jetzt war nicht der Moment, über komische Körperreaktionen nachzudenken.

Er ging die zwei Stufen ins Wohnzimmer hinunter und setzte sich zu Adam auf den Boden. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Pepper in Adams Schoß lag und er sie liebevoll am Hals kraulte.

„Du sitzt hier aber nicht nur, weil du nicht aufstehen kannst, oder?“, fragte Leo.

„Ich glaube, wir konnten beide nicht schlafen.“ Adam sah auf den Hund herab. „Ich dachte, ich kann ihr wenigstens dabei helfen.“

Leo sah hinter sich auf die zerwühlte Bettwäsche auf dem Sofa. Wenigstens war er nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging.

„Wow, dass du nochmal auf den Hund kommst. Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht“, sagte Leo und spielte mit Peppers Pfote.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Aber man lernt immer dazu.“

Leo nickte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die ausgepackten Geschenke unter dem Baum. Speziell auf eine Fleetwood-Mac-Platte, die Caro ihrem Vater geschenkt hatte. Eigentlich war es eine, die er längst in seinem Besitz hatte, jedoch hatte Caro sich dieses Album irgendwann mal ausgeliehen und prompt verloren. Jetzt, Jahre später, kehrte die Platte also neu und unbenutzt zurück in den Hölzer-Haushalt. Leo griff sie sich und entschied sich, sie aufzulegen. Zumindest als Hintergrundmusik.

Als das familiäre Knistern und dann die ersten leisen Töne erschallten, begab Leo sich zurück zum Weihnachtsbaum und legte sich auf das Parkett.

„Diese Bettwäsche hat mir echt ’nen Krassen Nostalgiekick gegeben“, sagte Adam nach dem ersten Song. „Dieses Waschmittel von deiner Mama …“

Leo lachte. „Weißt du, dass ich genau das Gleiche vorhin auch gedacht hab? Und ich schlafe nicht zum ersten Mal hier.“

„Hattet ihr nicht auch mal ein Aquarium?“

„Ja, das steht jetzt im Flur. Der Fernseher war einfach zu groß.“

„Und die Gartenschaukel?“

„Glaube, die war irgendwann zu morsch. Und das Gras drum herum war irgendwie tot.“

„A propos …“

Adam schälte sich langsam unter Peppers schlafendem Körper heraus und ging in den Flur, wo seine Jacke an der Garderobe hing. Als er wiederkam, hatte er eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand. Leo setzte sich auf.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“ Adam warf ihm die Schachtel zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie war nicht eingepackt, aber es war eine Schleife herumgebunden.

„Was hat dich denn jetzt darauf gebracht? Die Schaukel?“ Leo schüttelte die Schachtel ein wenig, aber sie machte keine Geräusche. Er öffnete die Schleife und dann den Deckel.

„Eher das Gras“, sagte Adam im gleichen Moment, als Leo den Inhalt sah: ein Joint.

Leo musste lachen. „Das Gras“, wiederholte er.

„Entspann dich mal“, sagte Adam und griff sich Leos Schulter, was ihn alles andere als entspannte.

„Entspann dich selber!“, erwiderte Leo, aber er musste immer noch lächeln. „Danke, Adam.“

Adams Daumen strich über Leos Schulter und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das warme Licht der Lichterkette. Adam war schon immer besonders gut in intensivem Blickkontakt gewesen, aber jetzt, alleine, nachts, ein bisschen angetrunken, zuhause, und voller Gefühle, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren, war es fast unerträglich. Leo brach den Moment.

„Bist du noch betrunken oder …?“ Er nahm den Joint aus der Schachtel.

Adam lächelte immer noch. „Nicht genug, dass es gefährlich wird.“

Sie wickelten sich in Decken und zogen auf die Bank um, die auf der Terrasse stand. Der Himmel war immer noch orange beleuchtet, seltsam hell, der Garten dunkel, die Baumbeleuchtung lange schon aus. Der Rauch tat gut. Leos Füße waren kalt. Er und Adam saßen Schulter an Schulter gepresst und teilten sich schweigend die Zigarette.

Irgendwann wurde Leos Kopf schwer und er ließ ihn auf Adams Schulter sinken. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Stille. Nur die Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer drang kaum hörbar nach draußen und irgendwo raschelten Vögel in den Bäumen.

Dann sagte Adam leise _Wow_ und Leo öffnete seine Augen wieder. Und sah auf winzige, vereinzelte, sanft herabrieselnde Schneeflocken.

„Wow“, sagte Leo ebenfalls und hob auch seinen Kopf. Wenn er mit irgendwas nicht gerechnet hatte, dann mit Schnee an Heiligabend.

„Welches Jahr ist es?“, murmelte Adam, nahm noch einen Zug und gab den Rest an Leo weiter.

„Gefühlt 2003 oder so“, sagte Leo und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er genoss den letzten Zug und warf den Stummel treffsicher in den Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch.

„Nein danke“, sagte Adam leise. Leo sah ihn an, aber sein bester Freund starrte weiter in die Schneeflocken. Wenn Leo einen Arm freigehabt hätte, hätte er ihn umarmt, aber er war in eine Decke gehüllt, also legte er seinen Kopf zurück auf Adams Schulter, in der Hoffnung, es half. Kurz darauf lehnte Adam seinen Kopf gegen Leos und sie sahen zusammen dem Schneefall zu.

A D A M

Das Gras war aufgeraucht, die Füße kalt, der Schnee genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war, die Terrassentür geschlossen, die Decken verstaut, und die Platte durchgelaufen und stehengeblieben.

Leo verkündete, dass er Hunger hatte (kein Wunder), sie schlichen in die Küche, fanden den Rest vom Weihnachtsstollen und verdrückten ihn. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war das total witzig – vielleicht, weil sie sich benahmen wie Kinder, die eigentlich brav schlafen sollten und nicht entdeckt werden wollten. Schlimmer als mit einer Taschenlampe unter der Decke lesen. Leo verschluckte sich fast an einem Stück Stollen, weil er so lachen musste, und das machte das Ganze nur noch witziger. Zum Glück war es nichts wirklich Ernstes.

Nach dem Ausflug in die Küche blieb Leo im Flur stehen und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder. Zwei Sekunden später sagte er es aber doch: „Wie schläfst du eigentlich auf diesem Sofa, das ist doch viel zu kurz für dich. Und zu schmal.“  
Adam zuckte die Schultern. Es war nicht so, dass er allgemein gut schlafen konnte, aber er hatte vorhin lange wach gelegen, bevor er sich mit Pepper vor den Baum gepflanzt hatte.

„Geht schon.“

Leo lugte ins Wohnzimmer, auf das Sofa mit der zerwühlten Bettwäsche.

„Willst du nicht … mit in mein… im Arbeitszimmer schlafen?“ Leo schaute lange weg, bevor er Adam in die Augen sah. Es war jetzt das zweite Mal diesen Abend, dass er Adam das vorschlug.

„Wie früher?“, fragte Adam.

Leo lächelte. „Naja … ein bisschen.“

Es schien ihm fast peinlich zu sein, diesen Vorschlag gemacht zu haben. Aber Adam gefiel die Vorstellung mittlerweile doch sehr gut. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht besser einschlafen können dadurch, aber den Job hatte hoffentlich das Gras schon erledigt. Er war extrem müde.

„Klar. Aber nur, wenn du nicht schnarchst.“ Er war schon auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um sein Bettzeug zusammenzuraffen.

Leo sammelte ihre Wassergläser ein, schaltete die HiFi-Anlage aus und auch die Weihnachtsbaumbeleuchtung, dann begaben sie sich die Treppe hoch.

Adam fühlte die Erschöpfung fast sofort über sich kommen, sobald Leo das Licht ausmachte. Er lag auf der Wand-Seite des Bettes, wie früher, und atmete den Geruch von Bettinas Waschmittel ein, wie früher. Leos Ellbogen stieß ihm in die Rippen, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig, wie früher. Die Wanduhr tickte.

Alles wie früher.

Außer, dass ihm heute nicht die lähmende Angst vor dem nächsten Morgen den Schlaf raubte. Er musste morgen nicht nach Hause zu seinen Eltern. Sein Vater würde ihn nicht anschreien, warum er woanders geschlafen hatte. Seine Mutter würde nicht halbherzig versuchen, zu erklären, dass sie es Adam erlaubt hatte. Er würde sich nicht in seinem Zimmer verstecken müssen. Nicht zur Schule müssen.  
Nein.

Es war Weihnachten, und Leo rollte sich im Schlaf herüber, sein Gesicht in der Decke vergraben, ein Bein angezogen, das andere glitt mit der Bewegung unter Adams Decke. Es war Weihnachten, und Leos kalter Fuß stieß gegen Adams kalten Fuß. Alles andere war warm. Zu warm. Adam drehte sich auf die Seite und atmete tief ein und aus. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen. Und dann, endlich, übermannte ihn seine Müdigkeit.


	2. Für immer und mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam fährt nach Hause. Leo kommt mit.
> 
> Oder: Adams Gehirn is a funny little thing  
> Oder: wie man Arschlochvätern eins auswischt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin offenbar die Person, die regulär 3 Tage später postet, als sie ursprünglich wollte, bis 3 Uhr nachts schreibt, weil der Flow endlich da ist, und dann ohne Beta was raushaut. Aber naja. Frohes neues Jahr! Nur noch 4 Monate bis zur nächsten Folge!  
> Let's do this …
> 
> In diesem Kapitel geht es ums Aufwachen, ums nach Hause kommen, und um Mütter.

**2**

A D A M

Adam erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen, dem Kopf auf Leos Kissen und den Arm mit Ellenbogen voran auf Leos Rücken gebettet, der von ihm abgewandt auf dem Bauch schlief. Er zog sich vorsichtig zurück, um seinen besten Freund nicht aufzuwecken, und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Die Luft war nicht gut, sein Mund trocken und die Decke viel zu warm. Es konnte nicht mehr allzu früh sein, denn es drangen Geräusche aus der Küche und dem Bad zu ihm und es fiel Licht durchs Fenster.

Leo rührte sich neben ihm, rollte sich ebenfalls herum, aber da das Bett nicht besonders breit war, stieß er bald gegen Adams Schulter, als er in Rückenlage war. Das schien ihn zu wecken, denn er schlug mit einem Mal die Augen auf und drehte seinen Kopf herüber.

„Morgen“, sagte Adam.

Sein Gehirn verarbeitete schläfrig langsam, dass er seit über 15 Jahren nicht mehr neben Leo aufgewacht war. Dass dieser Moment unter normalen Umständen nie wieder passiert wäre. Es hatten sehr, sehr viele Dinge so zusammenfallen müssen, dass sie diesen Augenblick, in dem Leo ihn müde in der Horizontalen aus 40 Zentimetern Entfernung anlächelte, ergeben konnten. Die Chance, dass irgendwas anders gelaufen wäre, war sehr groß gewesen, aber es war genau so geschehen: er war neben Leo aufgewacht. Und wenn er die Kopfschmerzen, die schlechte Luft, die Hitze und den trockenen Mund ausblendete, war es eine Sache, die ihm extrem gut gefiel. Vielleicht in einem größeren, gemütlicheren Bett in einem besser belüfteten Raum, und nüchtern …

Adam wandte seinen Blick ab, als Leo „Morgen“ zurückmurmelte und sich die Augen rieb.

Nein, das würde so schnell nicht wieder passieren. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.

Eine hauchdünne Schneedecke hatte sich in der Nacht auf die Straßen gelegt. Frank hatte bereits gestreut. Nach dem Frühstück einigte sich Familie Hölzer darauf, einen Weihnachtsspaziergang zu machen, aus dem Adam sich höflicherweise rauszuziehen versuchte. Aber mal wieder stieß er auf Gegenstimmen, das Glatteis war angeblich immer noch vorhanden, und er hatte ja nun wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun, oder?

Da Adam nicht lügen wollte, gab er schnell auf, und so zogen sie mit Pepper los ins nächstbeste Waldstück, durch das ein kleiner Bach lief.

Bettina traf dauernd auf irgendwelche Nachbarn und verquatschte sich, was sich anfühlte wie früher, wenn Adams Mutter im Supermarkt irgendeine Freundin traf und die Zeit stehenblieb, während sie Smalltalk hielt. Ein universelles Gefühl. Die anderen waren schon am weiterwandern, aber da Adam gerade vor der Unterbrechung mit Bettina im Gespräch gewesen war, blieb er auch stehen. Diese Nachbarin schien sie besonders lange nicht gesehen zu haben, denn sie fragte verwundert nach, ob sie schon immer drei Kinder hatte.

Bettina lachte. „Oh nein. Adam hier ist zwar wie ein Sohn für mich manchmal, aber er ist gar nicht meiner. Er ist Leos Freund und feiert mit uns dieses Jahr.“

Sie strich ihm über den Arm. „Oder ja vielleicht noch öfter, wenn ich Glück hab.“

Bettina und die Nachbarin lachten wieder, und Adam zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln. In seinem Kopf waren aber nur zwei Wörter geblieben, die wie Neonlettern aufleuchteten: _LEOS FREUND._

Plötzlich konnte er unmöglich sagen, ob Leos Mutter das ohne Nachzudenken so formuliert hatte, oder ob sie glaubte, Leo hätte _seinen Freund zu Weihnachten mit nach Hause gebracht_. Es wurde nicht besser, als er realisierte, dass Leos Eltern bereits im Bett gewesen waren, als Adam ins Wohnzimmer gezogen war, um dort zu schlafen. Er hatte nur mit Leo darüber geredet. Heute morgen waren sie aber aus dem selben Zimmer gekommen …

In Trance verabschiedete er sich knapp von der Nachbarin, als das Gespräch beendet wurde, und kehrte mit Bettina zu den anderen zurück, die in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung stehengeblieben waren und auf sie warteten. Leos Mutter hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihr Gespräch fort, als hätte sie Adam nicht gerade unwissentlich in eine Identitätskrise gestürzt.

Wie macht man einer Mutter unauffällig klar, dass ihr Sohn nicht mit einem zusammen ist?

Und noch schlimmer: was macht man, wenn man die Vorstellung tatsächlich gut findet?

„Die Monika dachte wirklich, du wärst auch mein Sohn! Na das wüsste ich aber. Vielleicht ja irgendwann …“ Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen?

Als Adam sie nur verständnislos anblickte, lächelte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„… na, ein guter Schwiegersohn wärst du bestimmt!“

Adam schluckte. Was antwortete man darauf? War Caro etwa immer noch in ihn verknallt? Oder – nein. Das konnte es doch nicht sein.

Bevor Adam irgendwas halbwegs Intelligentes darauf antworten konnte, waren sie schon bei den anderen angekommen. Bettina enthakte ihren Arm, um nach einem Leckerli für Pepper zu kramen, und der überaus peinliche Moment war vorbei.

Adam hielt sich vorsichtshalber den Rest des Spaziergangs an Leo, was für seine Mutter sicher nicht weniger eindeutig wirkte, aber für ihn selber zu weniger peinlichen Momenten führte.

Als sie ins Wohngebiet der Hölzers zurückkehrten, vibrierte Adams Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Nicht das kurze Vibrieren von WhatsApp oder das lange eines Anrufs, sondern ein doppeltes.

Er hatte nicht besonders viele Kontakte, seit er nach Saarbrücken zurückgekehrt war, geschweige denn solche, die ihm oldschool SMS schrieben, deshalb holte er es heraus und checkte den Bildschirm.

Es war eine SMS von seiner Mutter. Der Inhalt war denkbar simpel und im emotionslosen Kurznachrichtenstil einer älteren Person geschrieben:

_Hallo. Musst du heute auch arbeiten? Vielleicht möchtest du zum essen kommen. Abends. Wir würden uns freuen. Mama_

Adam atmete tief durch. Seine Mutter hatte ihn vor einigen Wochen schon eingeladen, an Heiligabend zu kommen. Er hatte kurzerhand gesagt, er müsse arbeiten. Er war damals noch davon ausgegangen, dass es die Wahrheit war und hatte außerdem keine Lust auf weitere Fragen gehabt. Als sich seine Pläne geändert hatten, hatte er es nicht für nötig gehalten, seiner Mutter davon zu erzählen.

Kurz überlegte er, zu lügen, aber er bemerkte, wie Leo, der neben ihm ging, zwischen ihm und seinem Handy hin und her schaute.

Er seufzte.

„Meine Mutter will, dass ich zum Essen komme. Heute Abend.“

Leo zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Okay. Und … willst du?“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich an Heiligabend arbeiten muss. Da wollte sie nämlich auch schon, dass ich komme.“

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist?“

„Das war bevor ich wusste, dass ich hier sein würde…“

Leo grinste. „Ja, okay. Also denkt sie, dass du alle Tage arbeitest?“

„Ich könnte sie in dem Glauben lassen. Wäre wahrscheinlich das einfachste. Hab echt keinen Bock auf meinen Vater gerade. Oder jemals.“

„Aber …?“

Adam atmete nochmal tief durch. „Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie unnötig viel Essen machen wird und am Ende wahrscheinlich den Großteil davon wegwerfen kann. Und die Vorstellung, dass sie mit ihm da alleine sitzen muss macht mich traurig. Mehr als einen Abend würde ich es aber auch nicht dort aushalten.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“

Adam redete fast weiter, bevor sein Gehirn mit ihm aufholte.

„Sollst du mitkommen?“, fragte er nochmal nach, vorsichtshalber.

„Ja.“ Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich Life of the Party bin oder so, aber vielleicht wird’s weniger schlimm, wenn du nicht alleine bist.“

Sie waren am Haus angekommen, in das der Rest der Familie schon verschwunden war. Die Haustür war noch ein Spalt offen.

„Das würdest du tun?“

Leo lächelte. „Klar. Hey, sonst müsste ich heute Reste essen.“

Sie wussten beide, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, aber Adam war so froh über alles, dass er Leo einfach umarmte. Sofort schlossen sich auch Leos Arme um seine Mitte.

„Danke“, murmelte Adam in seine Schulter. „Wirklich.“

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später saßen die beiden wieder in Leos Auto und fuhren rückwärts aus der Einfahrt. Die Glatteis-Warnung war zwar aufgehoben worden, aber Leos Eltern hatten sie trotzdem kaum gehen lassen wollen. Und Pepper auch nicht. Adam verließ sie nicht gerne, aber es war wirklich Zeit, wenn sie vorher noch beide nach Hause wollten. Adam war immer noch in seinen Klamotten von gestern und sehnte sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und Leo hatte einiges an Resten vom Abendessen vom Vortag im Kofferraum, die gekühlt werden wollten.

Leo setzte ihn zuhause ab mit dem Versprechen, in drei Stunden wiederzukommen. Normalerweise wäre Adam selber gefahren, aber seine Eltern wohnten in der gleichen Richtung wie Leos, also machte es nur Sinn.

Die letzten 24 Stunden waren für Adams Innerstes eine Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, und er ging davon aus, dass es heute Abend nicht besser werden würde. Als er ausstieg, sich verabschiedete, zu seiner Wohnung hochging, aufschloss, die Tür hinter sich schloss, seine Sachen ablegte, sich auszog, ins Bad ging, die Dusche anstellte und endlich unter dem warmen Wasser alles andere ausblenden konnte, hatte er keine Zweifel mehr: er würde Leo in seinem Leben nie wieder verlassen können.

L E O

Leo war seltsam nervös, als sie zum zweiten Mal auf dem Weg in die gleiche Richtung waren. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten, zu Adams Elternhaus zurückzukehren. Er war nur einmal dort gewesen, um Adam abzusetzen – an dem Abend, an dem dieser erfuhr, dass sein Vater aufgewacht war. Leo hatte er es erst am nächsten Morgen erzählt, und sie waren beide an diesem Arbeitstag quasi zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Jetzt fuhren sie wieder den Kiesweg auf dem großen Grundstück hinauf, auf das kalte, moderne Gebäude zu, in dem Adams Eltern wohnten. Leo hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Er hatte zuhause 20 Minuten seiner kostbaren Zeit vor dem Kleiderschrank verbracht, weil er nicht mal wusste, was er tragen sollte. Was angemessen war in so einer Situation. Er musste niemanden beeindrucken – Roland gegenüber verspürte er nichts außer Hass und Schuldgefühle und Heide hatte ihm mehr als einmal versichert, wie dankbar sie ihm war. Immer, wenn sie im Krankenhaus aufeinander getroffen waren. Auch ihr gegenüber fühlte Leo sich schrecklich schuldig. Immerhin war er zu einem großen Teil mit Schuld daran, dass sie ganz alleine in diesem riesigen Haus, an diesem dunklen Ort, wohnen musste. Dieser Abend würde nicht leicht werden, für niemanden von ihnen.

Auch Adam wirkte von Anfang an angespannt, und es steigerte sich nur noch, je näher sie dem Haus kamen. Sie hatten kaum geredet auf der Fahrt, hatten beide ihren Gedanken nachgehangen und die Playlist gehört. Aber jetzt waren sie angekommen, und mussten da jetzt durch. Zusammen.

Leo parkte den Wagen neben dem anderen, der an der Seite des Hauses stand. Er schaute zu Adam herüber, der geradeaus starrte und wohl genauso wenig aussteigen wollte wie Leo selber.

„Wir können immer noch abhauen“, sagte Leo.

Adam seufzte und sah ihn an. In der Dunkelheit konnte man ihn kaum erkennen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss aufhören, abzuhauen.“

Leo nickte und ergriff Adams Schulter, drückte sie kurz.

„Klar. Wir schaffen das. Zusammen“, sagte er. „Okay?“

Adam legte seine Hand auf Leos, drückte zurück.

„Okay.“

Adams Mutter öffnete ihnen die Tür. Sie war so klein; manchmal fragte Leo sich, wie sie und Adams Vater so einen großen Sohn zeugen konnten. Sie begrüßte sie beide mit einer Umarmung.

„Wie schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Kommt rein, kommt rein!“, sagte sie und scheuchte sie rein. „Leo … wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“ Sie legte ihre Hand an Leos Wange. „Wie geht es deiner Familie?“

So startete der Smalltalk, der sie über die ersten Minuten brachte, bis sie den Eingangsbereich verließen.

Doch Roland Schürk wiederzusehen traf Leo dann doch wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, obwohl er es erwartet hatte: er saß in einem Rollstuhl am viel zu großen Esstisch und sah ihn und Adam missbilligend an. Als sie beide stehenblieben, fühlte Leo sich fast kurz wie in der Ermittlung; vielleicht sollte er in den Arbeitsmodus wechseln, um das alles hier einfacher überstehen zu können.

Adam war einige wenige Male hier gewesen, seit sein Vater wieder zuhause war. Er tat es aber vor allem, um seine Mutter zu unterstützen und niemals für ihn.

Leo war seit gefühlt hundert Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen; überhaupt konnte er an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er bei den Schürks zuhause gewesen war. Meistens hatten sich ihre Abenteuer auf Leos Haus, Garten, den Wald und das Baumhaus beschränkt. Ein paarmal waren sie mit den Rädern weiter draußen gewesen. Aber Leo hatte wenige Erinnerungen an das Innere dieses dunklen Ortes.

„Vater“, sagte Adam knapp und setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber, sodass Leo nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich Roland direkt gegenüber zu setzen. Na danke auch. Vielleicht war es eine Strategie, mit der Leo noch nichts anfangen konnte.

Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, das Essen stand bereit und Heide kam mit den letzten Beilagen hinzu. Adam schenkte Wein aus. Leo wagte es kaum, irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Selbst sein schlimmstes erstes Date war ein Kinderspiel gewesen gegen das hier.

Adams Mutter versuchte auch während des Essens höflich Smalltalk zu halten. Leo und Adam gingen ebenso höflich darauf ein. Adams Vater sagte das ganze Essen über nichts, bis sie auf das Thema Berlin zu sprechen kamen.

„Hauptsache weit weg von hier bist du gelaufen, was? Du kleines feiges Ding“, spottete er. „Hast dich nicht mal getraut, deine Mutter zu besuchen. Was bist du eigentlich für ein Sohn?“

Er war also nicht weniger grausam geworden als vorher. Manche Leute heilte nicht mal ein guter Schlag auf den Kopf und 15 Jahre Koma. Gut zu wissen. Eigentlich hätten sie sich dieses ganze Drama ersparen können. Leo spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Adams Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel lag und so sehr zitterte, dass er seine Finger in den Stoff seiner Jeans grub.

„Ungefähr so feige, wie ein Kind zu einem Wrack zu erziehen“, presste Adam hervor.

Er ballte die Hand unter dem Tisch zur Faust. Sie zitterte immer noch. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Leo konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Er langte herüber und legte seine Hand auf Adams. Hielt sie fest, bis sie sich nur noch ein bisschen regte. Adam drehte sich zu ihm und Leo spürte einen Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfallen. Er schenkte Leo ein winziges Lächeln.

„Was ist das denn jetzt noch?“, fragte Roland Adam verächtlich. „Hat die Großstadt dich so sehr entartet, dass du ihn da mit reinziehst? Was soll das?“ Er zuckte mit dem Kinn in Richtung Tischkante, die natürlich nichts verbarg. Nicht, wenn Leo seinen Arm so offensichtlich herüberstreckte, wie er es tat.

_Entartet._

Leo spürte sich schneller in den Ermittlungsmodus gehen, als ihm lieb war. Er konnte knallhart und gleichzeitig zuckersüß werden, was eine merkwürdige, aber meistens ganz effektive Mischung war.

Ohne nachzudenken, zwängte er Adams Faust auf und ließ seine Finger zwischen Adams gleiten. In aller Ruhe bettete er sie direkt auf den Tisch. Für eine Millisekunde wirkte es, als wollte Adam sich dem Ganzen entziehen, aber dann blieb er doch so sitzen. Seine Handfläche war heiß, aber seine Fingerspitzen kalt auf Leos Knöcheln.

„Keine Sorge, ich war schon immer so“, sagte Leo, den Blick fest auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet. „So, du weißt schon, _entartet_. Das geht so schnell nicht weg.“ Er lächelte und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Adams. Roland starrte zurück.

„Adam … das hast du ja gar nicht erzählt!“, sagte Heide, aber sie wirkte alles andere als aufgebracht. Eigentlich wirkte sie sogar eher glücklich. Vielleicht konnte er es noch weiter ausreizen. Wie oft hatte Adam gesagt, er wolle seinem Vater noch eins reinwürgen? Der Moment war jetzt.

„Sorry, Mama. Das Thema kam einfach nicht auf.“ Adam lächelte entschuldigend.

Leo merkte, wie viel Spannung von ihm abfiel, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie hielt. Adam spielte mit. Gut. Das war das Wichtigste.

Leo ging noch einen Schritt weiter. Er hatte sich einfach in Rage gespielt. Er sah zurück zu Roland und seufzte.

„Mann … Stell’ dir bloß mal vor, du verbringst Jahre damit, jemanden so zu formen, wie du ihn haben willst … und am Ende bleibt genau das übrig, was du ihm austreiben wolltest.“ Er schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf. „Was für eine Zeitverschwendung.“

Adam drückte seine Hand so fest, dass es fast wehtat, und in der geschockten Stille am Tisch sah Leo zu ihm rüber: Gott sei Dank sah Adam so aus, als könnte er sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Jungs …“, fing Heide an, aber ihr Mann schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Das muss ich mir doch in meinem eigenen Haus nicht bieten lassen!“, schnaubte Roland. „Geh’ mir bloß aus den Augen. Sei bloß froh, dass ich noch nicht wieder fit bin!“ Auch er war in Rage.

„Oh, leere Drohungen kann er auch“, sagte Adam spöttisch. „Ganz was Neues.“

„So, jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle mal wieder!“, ergriff Heide das Wort. „Ich hol’ jetzt den Nachtisch und ihr benehmt euch alle!“ Sie begann, die Teller abzuräumen und auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu stapeln. Sie tat Leo ein bisschen leid. Aber gleichzeitig war er froh, dass er genau die richtige Idee gehabt hatte, wie man dem alten Schürk nochmal eins auswischen konnte, ohne ihn gleich physisch zu verletzen. Da hatte der weiß Gott schon genug von gehabt.

Beim Nachtisch wurde es dann wieder still; keiner sagte was, damit die Stimmung nicht wieder explodierte.

Leo dankte Adams Mutter für das Essen. Sie versprach ihnen beiden Reste zum Mitnehmen, als hätte Leo nicht schon den halben Kühlschrank voll.

Irgendwann klingelte viel zu laut ein Handyalarm: es war Zeit für Medikamente. Adams Vater verzog sich dafür in ein Nebenzimmer. Adam ging rauchen. Leo und Heide räumten den Tisch ab und brachten alles in die Küche.

„Leo, erzähl’ doch mal“, sagte Heide, als sie in die Spülmaschine räumte, was Leo ihr reichte. „Du und Adam. Er erzählt mir ja nichts.“

_Fuck._

Natürlich hatte er nicht weitergedacht als die kleine Aktion am Tisch. Natürlich konnte er ihr nicht sagen, dass er spontan eine komplette Beziehung erfunden hatte. Sie würde es niemals verstehen.

Er lachte nervös. „Äh … was willst du denn wissen?“

Zeit schinden, okay. Gegenfragen waren immer gut.

„Na, wie ist das passiert? Wart ihr schon … als er noch hier war … du weißt?“

Leo wusste. Er atmete tief durch und reichte ihr die Gläser.

„Nee … das kam erst, als er … als er wieder hier war. Es war sofort alles anders. Er war anders. Aber ich halt auch. Es fühlte sich einfach safer an als früher. Die Unabhängigkeit … und wenn man noch dazu zusammen arbeitet, sieht man sich fast jeden Tag.“

Er reichte ihr das Besteck.

„Wir mussten auch erstmal wieder zueinander finden. Nach so langer Zeit. Es ist immer noch ein bisschen frisch. Er hat mir auch immer noch nicht alles erzählt. Aber es wird. … Es wird.“

Er reichte ihr die Salatschüssel.

„Ich hab einfach so oft an ihn gedacht, als er weg war. Immer ein bisschen weniger, je länger es wurde. Aber am Anfang war es einfach so, als hätte er einen kompletten Teil von mir mitgenommen, den ich nicht zurückkriege. Und den auch niemand anders ersetzen konnte. Glaub mir, ich habs versucht.“

Er reichte ihr die Dessertschalen.

„Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach schon immer in ihn verliebt und wusste es nur nicht bis …“ Er stockte. „Bis … vor ein paar Monaten.“

Er reichte ihr gar nichts mehr, denn sie hatten alles eingeräumt, und sowieso war Leo gerade nicht in der Lage, irgendwas zu tun, weil sein Gehirn einen Kurzschluss hatte.

_Bis jetzt._

Was er hatte sagen wollen war: ‚Ich wusste es nur nicht bis jetzt gerade in diesem Moment, wo ich es laut ausspreche.‘

Fuck. _Fuck._

Er hätte diese kleine Existenzkrise gerne alleine, und nicht vor den Augen von Adams Mutter, und nicht in diesem verdammten Haus, und nicht an Weihnachten. Er starrte aus dem Küchenfenster. Verdammt.

„Wahrscheinlich“, sagte Heide und schloss die Spülmaschine.

„Hm?“

„Wahrscheinlich“, wiederholte sie und stellte die Weingläser in die Spüle. „Wahrscheinlich warst du einfach schon immer in ihn verliebt.“

Sie sagte es, als sei es ein Fakt, mit einem leichten Schulterzucken, nahm es einfach so hin, während Leo dabei war, den Verstand zu verlieren. Dann begann sie, ausgewählte Reste des Essens in leere Eisbehälter und Alufolie zu verpacken.

Mütter. Sie waren wirklich eine ganz besondere Art Menschen.

„Hey.“

Adam stand im Durchgang zwischen Esszimmer und Küche, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Wie lange stand er schon da?

Leo konnte jedes Wort, was er mitbekommen haben könnte, auf die Große Lüge schieben. Aber trotzdem klopfte sein Herz beunruhigend schnell.

„Hey“, sagte Leo. „Wir … äh, wir bekommen noch mehr Reste.“ Er nickte in Richtung der Alupakete.

„Cool.“

Adam kam herüber zu ihnen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet von der Kälte. Leo hatte das große Bedürfnis, seine Hand an sie zu legen. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er durfte.

Adams Wange war angenehm kalt. Seine Finger, die sich um Leos Handgelenk legten, auch. Seine Augen waren das Gegenteil: so warm wie noch nie lag sein Blick auf Leo. Er konnte förmlich zusehen, wie Adams Pupillen sich weiteten, als er ihn berührte.

„Dann müssen wir zwei morgen wohl ein Rest-Festessen veranstalten“, sagte Adam. Leo verlor sich in diesem Blick, konnte nur nicken.

„Habt ihr noch mehr?“ Heide drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Leo landete wieder im Moment und senkte seine Hand, bis sie auf der Kücheninsel lag. Er riss seinen Blick von Adam.

„Ja … meine Mutter hat u— hat mir auch noch was mitgegeben.“

Fast hätte er sich verraten. Adams Mutter dachte immer noch, er hätte an Heiligabend gearbeitet. Gut, dass ihre Mütter nicht befreundet waren. Sonst hätten sie sich jegliche Geheimnistuerei gleich abschminken können.

„Wohnt ihr denn schon zusammen?“, wollte Heide wissen.

„Noch nicht“, sagten Adam und Leo gleichzeitig. Wenigstens darüber waren sie sich einig. Gute Voraussetzungen. Für was auch immer.

Heide lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Wollen wir?“, frage Adam und griff bereits nach dem Essen. Leo lugte ins dunkle Wohnzimmer.

„Der kommt glaube ich nicht mehr wieder“, sagte Adams Mutter, als könnte sie Gedanken lesen. Aber es war beruhigend. Leo hatte keinen Bock, Roland so schnell nochmal wiederzusehen.

„Oh, nehmt doch diese hier auch noch mit. Er darf nicht so viel, wegen den Medikamenten. Und ich schaffe das ja nie alleine.“ Sie drückte Leo eine verschlossene Flasche Rotwein in die Hand.

Sie bedankten sich noch einmal für das Essen und machten sich dann daran, so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen. Diese wenigen Stunden hatten gereicht.

Adam ließ die Autotür zufallen.

„Wow“, sagte er. „Das war … sehr clever.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich deine Mutter echt nicht anlügen“, gab Leo beim Anschnallen zu. Er startete den Wagen und sie verließen das Grundstück. Mit jedem Meter fiel mehr Spannung ab, es war bei beiden spürbar.

„Hat sie dich ausgefragt?“

Leo schluckte. Er konnte Adam jetzt unmöglich erzählen, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Er musste erstmal selber drauf klarkommen.

„Zum Glück nicht so sehr. So schnell kann ich mir gar nichts ausdenken.“

Adam lachte. „Du bist doch sonst so gut darin!“

„Unter Druck, ja. Außerdem war ich einfach so wütend. Hab mir einfach gedacht, das macht ihn vielleicht besonders fuchsig.“ Leo seufzte. „Sorry.“

Sie fuhren ein kleines Stück Landstraße. Die Playlist spielte Simon & Garfunkel. Weiße Schrift auf blauen Schildern zog an ihnen vorbei, als sie das nächste Wohngebiet am Stadtrand erreichten. Die Schürks wohnten echt weit draußen.

„Alles gut“, sagte Adam irgendwann leise. „Hast ja recht.“

„Hm? Womit?“

„War eine Zeitverschwendung. Gar nichts hat er mir ausgetrieben.“

Leos Herz machte einen Satz. Er wollte zu Adam rüberschauen, aber sie waren schon wieder in der Stadt. Ein bisschen sollte er auf den Verkehr achten.

„Oh … gut.“ Leo schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine dumme Antwort. „Also … nein, nicht gut. Wegen … wegen der Zeitverschwendung. Das war alles scheiße. Aber …“ Er atmete aus.

Einen Satz zusammenbringen zu können, wäre jetzt echt gut. Aber offenbar wollte sein Gehirn nicht. Meinte Adam es überhaupt so, wie er dachte? Oder hatte Leo die Antwort gerade völlig missinterpretiert?

„Aber …?“

Leo spürte Adams Blick auf sich. Er fuhr weiter in den Stadtverkehr. Sie waren schon fast in der Innenstadt.

„Aber gut, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, dich … zu verändern. Oder in irgendeiner Weise zu gewinnen.“ Leo schluckte. Er rollte an eine rote Ampel und wagte es endlich, Adam anzusehen.

„Du bist immer noch hier. Du schaffst es sogar, dich ihm entgegenzustellen. Das können auch nicht alle. Gar nichts hat er gewonnen.“ Er hielt Adams Blick stand. Der nickte.

„Danke, Leo.“ Er lächelte sanft. „Es ist grün.“

Oh.

Leo wandte sich wieder der Straße zu und fuhr eventuell ein bisschen zu schnell an. Vielleicht sollten sie solche wichtigen Gespräche lieber auf außerhalb des Straßenverkehrs legen.

A D A M

Adam fiel sofort ins Bett, nachdem er die Reste vom Abendessen in den Kühlschrank verfrachtet hatte. Sie hatten sich für morgen Abend verabredet, hier bei ihm zuhause mit den großzügigen Gaben ihrer Eltern ein Festessen aus diversen Resten zu veranstalten – inklusive dem Wein und einer ganzen Flasche Limoncello, die Frank offenbar extra für sie zurückgehalten hatte. Leos Eltern waren echt Heilige.

Nun lag er völlig fertig im Bett, hatte seine Klamotten achtlos ausgezogen; da würde er sich morgen drum kümmern. Irgendwo gegenüber hatte jemand eine blinkende Lichterkette am Balkon, die wechselnde Schatten an seine Schlafzimmerwand warf.

Er dachte an Leo.

Natürlich.

Wann hatte er zuletzt _nicht_ an ihn gedacht?

Er dachte an Leo, und was er heute Unglaubliches für ihn getan hatte. In einem Moment, wo Adam selber die Worte gefehlt hatten, hatte er es an sich genommen, seinem Vater genau das reinzuwürgen, was den sowieso schon wütend gemacht hatte. Und dafür hatte er noch nicht mal wirklich lügen müssen. Adam und Leo hatten über vieles gesprochen, aber nicht über Sexualität; im Grunde genommen wusste Adam überhaupt nichts über Leos Liebesleben.

In ihrem Alter waren manche Leute schon geschieden.

Er schauderte.

Nein, Leo hätte es erwähnt, wenn er in einer ernsten Beziehung mit irgendwem war. Um Himmels willen, er hatte Adam selber an Weihnachten zu seiner Familie nach Hause eingeladen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Ihn zweimal gebeten, doch bitte mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen! Er hatte Adams Eltern vorgegaukelt, sie wären ein Paar!

Keine vergebene Person würde sich so gewagt benehmen.

Adam zwang sich dazu, rational zu denken: letztendlich kam er immer wieder bei Bettina an, die ihn als Schwiegersohn wollte, bei Leo, der knallhart sagte: ‚Ich war schon immer so’, bei Leos niedriger Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit nach Adams eher vagen Coming-Out auf der Rückfahrt, und wie er ihn in der Küche angesehen hatte. Wie schnell sein Puls gegangen war, als er Adam berührt hatte. Wenn Leo keine Gefühle für ihn hatte, war er wirklich der beste Schauspieler der Welt.

Dieser Gedanke machte sich in seiner Brust breit, wärmte ihn von innen auf und Adam merkte, wie er unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

Morgen.

Morgen waren sie den ganzen Abend alleine.

Der Morgen kam, und Adam startete früh, und wie elektrisiert, in den Tag. Frühstückte mit News auf dem Tablet. Staubsaugte mehr oder weniger halbherzig die Wohnung. Bezog sein Bett neu. Machte endlich eine Waschladung. Brachte den Müll raus. Aß zu Mittag, was der Kühlschrank hergab. Und war viel zu früh fertig mit allem.

Leo kam um sechs, als Adam aus Langeweile seine Plattensammlung neu sortiert hatte, aus Nervosität alle zwei Stunden rauchen gewesen war, und eine halbe Stunde lang zwischen Twitter, Facebook und Instagram gewechselt und gefühlt hundertmal neu geladen hatte. Wenigstens hatte er nicht auch noch eine Stunde vorm Kleiderschrank verbracht. Eigentlich sah sein Schrank aus wie der einer Cartoonfigur, meistens trug er doch das Gleiche.

Vielleicht sah Leo heute besonders gut aus, vielleicht war es aber auch Adams Unterbewusstsein, das ihn noch ein Stück in seine Richtung schubste. Es war schwer, sich auf die Essenszubereitung zu konzentrieren. Immerhin öffneten sie den Wein schon ganz am Anfang, sodass Adam ein bisschen anfing, sich zu entspannen.

Es war kein Date. Es fühlte sich aber an wie eins. Vor einer Woche wäre das alles noch ein stinknormales Treffen unter Freunden gewesen, bei dem nichts passierte und am Ende jeder wieder eines Weges ging.

Und jetzt? Jetzt ertappte Adam sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob er wohl morgen wieder neben Leo aufwachen durfte.

Neben ihm schniefte Leo leise. Sie standen in der Küche nebeneinander, Adam am Spülbecken und Leo an der Arbeitsplatte.

Sie hatten Radio laufen und fast hätte Adam es nicht gehört. Er wandte sich zu ihm.

„Hey … weinst du?“

Leo sah auf. Seine Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Dieses Messer ist einfach so schlecht“, sagte er und hielt es hoch. Vor ihm lag eine halb gewürfelte Zwiebel. In dem Moment kullerte eine Träne über seine Wange. Adam grinste und wischte sie weg, ohne Nachzudenken. Es fühlte sich seltsam natürlich an.

„Deshalb benutze ich das nie. Warum hab ich das überhaupt noch?“ Er zog ein gutes Messer aus dem Messerblock und reichte es Leo. „Sorry.“

Leo lachte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Danke.“

Adam lachte auch. Hauptsache immer das Schlimmste befürchten.

„Oh man, das ist ja wie Butter“, murmelte Leo, als er weiter schnitt. „Bitte entsorg’ dieses andere Messer, das ist ja höchstens noch zum Briefe öffnen gut.“

„Okay Captain.“

„Aber schön, dass du sofort zur Stelle bist, um mich zu trösten.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder, als Leo die Zwiebeln in die Pfanne verfrachtete. In genau der Sekunde verbrannte er sich das Handgelenk am Pfannenrand.

„Fuck!“, fluchte er.

Adam drehte sofort mit einer Hand das kalte Wasser auf und zog mit der anderen Leo zu sich heran, um dessen Handgelenk unter den kühlenden Strahl zu halten. Leo seufzte tief.

„Wir machen das äußerste Minimum, um ein Gericht auf den Tisch zu kriegen, und trotzdem kriege ich es nicht hin, wow.“

Die Zwiebeln zischten in der Pfanne. Adam ließ Leo los und wechselte zum Herd, um sie zu verteilen.

„Ich könnte mich noch an irgendwas schneiden oder so, falls du dich dann besser fühlst“, schlug er vor. „Oder das Essen unwiderruflich versalzen.“

„Nein danke.“ Leo beäugte seine Hand kritisch. „Ich werd’s überleben.“

Das Essen wurde halb so schlimm wie befürchtet: aus den vielen Resten entstanden neue, aber weniger, Reste, Desserts waren auch noch dabei, im Radio dudelten irgendwelche Oldies, der Wein tat seinen Teil. Sie sprachen über die anstehende Arbeitswoche. Über die letzten Tage. Leo öffnete den Limoncello. Er seufzte genüsslich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch mal daran versuchen … kann ja nicht so schwer sein“, sagte er mit einem Blick in sein Glas.

Adam hing seinen Gedanken über den Vortag nach.

„Ich glaube deine Eltern wollten mich gar nicht wieder gehen lassen“, sagte er irgendwann.

„Keiner wollte das. Vor allem meine Mutter nicht.“

Adam musste lächeln. Er drehte sein Weinglas auf der Tischplatte.

„Deine Mutter ist so witzig. Diese eine Nachbarin, die sie auf dem Spaziergang getroffen hat, dachte, sie hätte plötzlich drei Kinder.“

Leo lachte. „Oh Gott … das wünscht sie sich wohl.“

„Oh, und wie sie sich das wünscht. Hat sie danach auch nochmal gesagt.“

Adam schenkte ihnen Schnaps nach. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, als die Gläser aneinanderklirrten. Leo stürzte seinen Shot runter. Adam dachte zwei Sekunden nach, während er seinen Limoncello trank.

Dann sprach er es aus: „Also … ich weiß, dass wir bei deinen Eltern nicht das abgezogen haben, was wir bei meinen gemacht haben, aber … ich glaub, deine Mutter denkt auch, wir wären zusammen.“

Okay, gesagt, Zeit für mehr Wein. Wie konnte das so viel Überwindung kosten?

Leo zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum?“

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht war es nur zweideutig formuliert. Aber sie hat mich dieser Nachbarin als deinen Freund vorgestellt – der ich ja auch bin, klar, nur … wen bringt man eher zu Weihnachten zu den Eltern mit, seinen _besten_ oder _festen_ Freund … weißt du, was ich meine? Und dann hat sie gesagt, wenn ich schon nicht ihr Sohn sein kann, dann ja vielleicht irgendwann ihr Schwiegersohn, oder so … und ob ihr klar war, dass ich ursprünglich vorhatte, die Nacht auf dem Sofa zu verbringen statt in deinem alten Zimmer, weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. Ich glaube eher nicht.“

Leo hörte zu, aber sein Körper verspannte sich sichtbar.

„Oh, der Schwiegersohn-Joke …“, sagte er ohne weitere Erklärung.

„Du kennst den? Ich dachte, das hätte sie nur zu mir gesagt.“

„Sie sagt es auch, wenn du nicht dabei bist.“ Leo schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Großartig.“

Adam runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ist nicht so, dass … Caro immer noch einen Crush auf mich hat, oder?“

„Gott, nein … davon wusstest du?“

„Jeder wusste davon.“

Es war nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen, aber Adam war sich auch sicher, dass es nur so eine Teenie-Anhimmelei gewesen war.

„Okay.“ Adam zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn nicht Caro, dann also …?“

Leo starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment an, dann auf die Küchenuhr, und dann stand er plötzlich auf.

„Wow, es ist ja schon … spät“, murmelte er. „Ich glaub, ich muss … los.“

Adam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und stand auch auf. Als würde er auf den ältesten Trick im Buch hereinfallen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es erst acht war. Auf jeden Schritt, den Leo zurück machte, folgte Adam ihm.

„Puh … bisschen betrunken bin ich ja schon“, redete Leo weiter. „Aber war echt … schön.“

Sie kamen nicht mal bis zur Wohnungstür, dann griff Adam nach Leos unversehrter Hand und zog ihn wieder zwei Schritte zurück.

Leo war ihm plötzlich sehr nah.

„Hast _du_ einen Crush auf mich?“, flüsterte Adam.

Leo, der auf dieser Entfernung ein kaum merkliches Stück zu ihm aufschauen musste, schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf.

„Nein.“ Seine Stimme war auch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Adam schluckte; irgendwie hatte er eine andere Antwort erwartet. Aber dann lächelte Leo auf einmal und setzte hinterher: „Bin ja nicht mehr 16.“

Hinter Adams Augen musste es sichtlich rattern, denn Leos Augen flitzten über sein Gesicht, und dann ging er noch einen letzten halben Schritt auf Adam zu. Er löste seine Hand. Leo legte beide Hände um Adams Nacken und zog sich so nah an ihn heran, dass kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen blieb. Adam spürte Leos Atem an seinem Ohr, als dieser hineinflüsterte: „Das ist so viel mehr als ein Crush.“

Adams Herz setzte mindestens einen Schlag aus. Die Nähe, das Gesagte, Leos Hände, sein warmer Atem, alles bereitete ihm Gänsehaut. Der Herzschlag kam zurück, doppelt so schnell wie sonst. Seine Reaktion war jedoch so verzögert, dass Leo langsam zurückwich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Seine Hände rutschten, verließen Adams Nacken. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, er sah Adam nicht in die Augen, als er einen Schritt zurückging.

Adams Gehirn nahm langsam wieder mit seinem Körper Kontakt auf.

Leo schluckte. Er sah auf den Boden. „Das— sorry, ich—“

Adam reagierte. Er machte den Schritt nach vorne, den Leo zurückgewichen war. Seine Hand griff nach Leos Kinn, hob es an. Und dann küsste er ihn.

Leo brauchte zwei Sekunden, um zu reagieren, aber dann legten sich seine Hände abermals in Adams Nacken, und er küsste ihn zurück. Es war stockend zuerst, als wären sie beide zu schockiert, dass das wirklich gerade passierte, aber dann setzte die Realisation ein. Adam schlang seine Arme um Leos Taille und brachte ihn so nah an sich heran, wie es nur ging. Leos Finger glitten sanft durch seine Haare im Nacken, und es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Adam leiste seufzte. Leos Bart kratzte leicht an seinem Kinn und er schmeckte das kleinste bisschen nach dem süßen Limoncello, den sie noch vor einer Minute zusammen getrunken hatten. Adams Gehirn fuhr wieder herunter und er fühlte nur noch: Leos Hand in seinen Haaren, die Finger der anderen sanft an seiner Wange, Leos Brust warm gegen seine, Leos Lippen, die seine Unterlippe weich umschlossen, seine Zunge, die forsch dagegen drückte. Es war überwältigend. Es sollte niemals aufhören. Adams Finger gruben sich in Leos Pullover. Ihre warmen Körper drängten sich aneinander. Leo löste seine Lippen von Adams, küsste entlang seines Kiefers, sanfter, langsamer, leichter, setzte einen Kuss auf seinen Wangenknochen, seine Schläfe, seine Stirn, zwischen seinen Augen, und einen auf Adams Nasenspitze. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Adams.

Adam atmete durch; sein Atem war schnell und unregelmäßig gegangen, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Langsam kehrte Regelmäßigkeit zurück. Leo löste sich und sah ihn an. Er hielt Adams Gesicht in den Händen, seine Daumen fuhren vorsichtig über die Wangen. Sein Blick war ein neuer, als würde er Adam zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. Und immer noch schien er in seinen Augen irgendetwas zu suchen. Adam musste lächeln, und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Die Endorphine sprangen einfach raus. Auch Leos Mund verzog sich, und wahrscheinlich strahlten sie sich an wie zwei Idioten, aber es war egal. Sie waren alleine in diesem undankbaren, unaufgeräumten Bereich vor Adams Haustür, im Halbdunkeln, und hielten sich gegenseitig fest.

Adam fasste genau einen klaren Gedanken, bevor er wieder verschwand, und schaffte es sogar, ihn auszusprechen.

„Glaubst du immer noch, du musst los?“

Leo stieß ein Lachen aus.

„Ich glaub nicht.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Adams Schulter, als wäre ihm alleine der Gedanke daran super peinlich. Adam fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, schob Leo vor sich her in Richtung Wohnzimmer, rutschte die wenigen Meter zum Sofa mit ihm über das Parkett, wie ein kleiner Tanz. Leo ließ sich mit einem Lachen auf das Sofa fallen und zog Adam mit sich, bis sie beide lagen. Nebeneinander, Adam innen, Leo außen, wie immer, Knie ineinander verhakt. Adam drückte Leo an sich, damit er nicht runterfiel. Leos Hand lag an Adams Wange. Dort schien sie besonders gerne zu verharren. Adam drehte leicht den Kopf, presste seine Lippen ans Handgelenk. Leo zuckte zusammen.

„Sorry“, murmelte Adam. Er hatte die Verbrennung vergessen.

„Alles gut“, flüsterte Leo.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder, hier im Dunkeln des Wohnzimmers. Durch die Balkontür drang etwas Straßenlicht zu ihnen hoch. Von der anderen Seite fiel warmes Licht aus der Küche hinein, aber erreichte das Sofa nicht.

Adam spürte, wie er sich entspannte. Er war zuhause, und sein Zuhause war bei ihm, die Nacht war jung, und es war immer noch Weihnachten. Er lächelte in den Kuss. Irgendwann würden sie darüber reden, was hier passierte, aber nicht jetzt. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal heute.

Sie lagen beisammen, und es wurde später, die Küsse langsamer und träger, Adams Arme schwächer, die Straße vor dem Haus leiser.

Adams Augen waren so lange geschlossen gewesen, dass er sie kaum wieder aufmachen wollte. Als er es tat, sah er Leo langsam blinzeln. Und dann lächeln. Adam gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bist du müde?“

Leo nickte.

„Magst du hierbleiben?“

Leo nickte wieder.

„Wollen wir rübergehen?“

Leo nickte ein drittes Mal.

Adam wollte nichts weniger als aufstehen, aber es musste sein, damit sie ins Bett umziehen konnten.

Es funktionierte nach zwei Anläufen, unter ständigem Gekicher und lautem Gestöhne, als wären sie gleichzeitig dumme Jugendliche und alte Männer, aber vielleicht waren sie das innerlich auch.

Adam ging in den Flur, um das Radio auszumachen und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, als er das Schlachtfeld auf dem Küchentisch sah. Gerade als er sich entschied, dass das eine Baustelle für morgen war, erschien Leo neben ihm und seufzte so tief, wie Adam es ebenfalls empfand.

„Mach ich morgen“, sagte Adam resigniert.

„Nee, machen wir jetzt. Damit du morgen nicht wieder genauso hier stehst“, entschied Leo und begann, aufzuräumen.

Also räumten sie ab, warfen weg, was nicht zu retten war, stellten kalt, was immer noch übrig war, machten sich über die nächtliche Musikauswahl des Radios lustig, tranken einen letzten Limoncello und trafen sich sofort danach zu einem zuckersüßen Kuss. Adam hätte auf der Stelle darin versinken können, aber er hielt sich zurück. Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg ins Bett gewesen, und er war immer noch ganz erschlagen von den Ereignissen des Abends.

Sie zogen sich aus der Küche zurück. Während Leo im Bad verschwand, zog Adam sich um und suchte dann nach dem ältesten Shirt in seinem Kleiderschrank. Er fand kein einziges Kleidungsstück aus seiner Jugend, was er Leo hätte andrehen können, was ein bisschen schade war, und während er darüber nachdachte, erschien dieser direkt neben ihm.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran“, sagte er, wie eine Drohung.

Adam sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Du willst nicht wissen, was das mit mir gemacht hat, als sich dich in … _dem_ Shirt gesehen hab. Erspar’ dir das Gefühlschaos lieber.“

Adam lächelte und bot ihm eines der monochromen T-Shirts, die sich in dem Regal häuften, an.

„Das musst du mir irgendwann nochmal näher erläutern.“

Statt ihm zu antworten oder ihm das T-Shirt abzunehmen, entledigte Leo sich seines Pullovers. Er zog sich aus, Unterhemd und Jeans hinterher, Adam zog ihn wieder an, streifte ihm das Shirt über. Irgendwie war das fast noch intimer als andersrum.

Als sie in der Dunkelheit lagen, die Schatten an Adams Wand tanzten, Leo ihn langsam anblinzelte wie eine Katze, die sich völlig sicher und wohl fühlt, Adams Fingerkuppen über seine Lippen fuhren und sanft geküsst wurden, formte sein Gehirn noch einen letzten brauchbaren Gedanken, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ganz einnahm. Als Leo seine Augen schloss, kalter Fuß an kalten Fuß stieß, Adam die Decke über sie beide zog, bis zur Nase, war der Gedanke da:

Er würde morgen wieder neben Leo aufwachen dürfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich war sehr motiviert durch die tollen Kommentare zum ersten Teil! Auf Deutsch zu schreiben, fällt mir immer noch ein bisschen schwer, aber es wird! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Story in der Vorweihnachtszeit geschrieben, als ich schon richtig in Stimmung war, und eigentlich nur eine kitschige Weihnachtsgeschichte schreiben wollte. Ich dachte, ich wäre bis Heiligabend durch damit … but then Heiligabend happened.  
> Aber es wartet noch ein 2. Teil (der auch an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen spielt) auf euch, den ich hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen auch niederschreiben kann. Wenn euch ein bisschen gefällt (oder auch nicht gefällt, haha), was ich nach 10 Jahren englisch schreiben hier auf deutsch fabriziert hab, lasst es mich liebend gerne wissen <3


End file.
